


Cause you're all i need

by languageismymistress



Series: Rogues Are We [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon, Alternative Universe - fem!barry, Canon divergeance, F/M, Fem!Barry - Freeform, First Date, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry wasn't nervous, she had no reason to be, it was just her and Len and their first date, she could handle that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause you're all i need

Barry wasn’t nervous, she had fought metas, criminals, Len, even the reverse of her before, she could do this. It was just her and Len, her and Leonard Snart, The Flash and Captain Cold. Oh god she couldn’t do this. Maybe if she tried to make a run for it now, she could get out of there with no one realizing. She closed her eyes and slowed down her breathing, time to run. She jumped at the figure now in front of her, Len, Leonard, great. He looked like sin in a blue suit. What is with him and blue.

 

“I like the colour, Scarlet,” She really needed to learn to stop speaking out loud. 

 

“Right, colour, totally a good colour, nice,” She rambled. 

 

“Barry?” Len tilted his head at her. 

 

“Yeah!” That was not a squeak. 

 

“Are you okay?” He tried not to smirk.

 

“I’m fine, are you fine?” She blurted out.

 

“Peachy,” Damn smirk.

 

“Good, good, that’s um,” She swallowed.

 

“Good?” Len tilted his head.

 

“Yes, that,” She cringed at the way this is going. 

 

“Drinks,” Thank god, anyone, for the waitress.

 

“I think that may be wise,” Len looked at her.

 

“Water, please,” She coughed out.

 

“Beer, please,” Len was still staring at her. 

 

She could feel the heat in her cheeks that she swore were already the colour of her suit. Hence that damn nickname that Len gave her, Scarlet. It started out as a tease in regards to their fighting, but lately, that tease has changed. He uses it when he knows she is wanting. Wanting things that she shouldn’t. Wanting him in ways that were not normal for a villain and hero. Oliver had already given her the speech about her relationship with her criminals and his worry. Luckily Ray was on her side, telling him not to worry and for her to go and have fun. She liked Ray, he was good for Oliver. Her and Oliver once joked that if neither of them could find someone by the time she turned thirty, he would ‘make an honest woman out of her.’ She just blushed. Oliver was something she used to dream of, lately those dreams only stare two people, her and the man in front of her. 

 

“You’re turning scarlet, Scarlet,” There was that drop, both in his voice and her stomach. 

 

“I’m fine,” She swallowed, there was a look in his eyes that sent a shiver down her spine. 

 

“You sure about that? When I walked in here, you looked liked you were ready to run,” He lent forward, giving the illusion that its just the two of them.

 

“I just, you’re and I’m, but not, it’s just, gah,” She huffed, leaning forward to rest her head on the table.

 

“We can leave and just take a walk if you want, Barry,” He reached over and rubbed his thumb over her arm, just a calming comfortable touch. It was nice. 

 

“We don’t have to,” There must have been a look in he eyes, Len was already paying the waitress for her time, asking for just the water and any money they may have owed the bar. 

 

“Of course and nothing at all sweetie,” The waitress winked, handing the glass of water to Barry, asking if there was anything else that she may have needed.

 

“Thank you,” He watched and waited for Barry to drink the water, all of the water, the blush and stammer of hers must have been worse then normal. 

 

“Ready,” He stood, moving around to pull her chair out for her, being the ultimate gentleman, linking his arm with her as he lead them out of the room. 

 

Fresh air and a cool breeze hit the both of them, she body shivering at the coolness. Len pulled off his jacket, placing it around her shoulders. He led her towards the small park that was lit for the night markets. The smell and aroma of the markets made her lick her lips. She noticed Lens eyes following her tongue. Smirking to herself, she turned to kiss him on the cheek, a glint in her eyes caught him off guard as she started to run through the markets, leaving a faint sound of laughter next to him. She weaved in and out of the stalls, stopping for samples at certain ones. 

 

“Barry?” She turned at the sound of Ciscos voice. 

 

“Cisco?” She heard Hartley.

 

“Hart?” That was Len, right running.

 

“Lenny,” Wait no, that was Lisa.

 

“Lis,” Caitlin, since when did she call Lisa, Lis?

 

“Rogues,” Iris, crap.

 

“Scarlet,” There was that shiver.

 

Turning on her toes, she stared at the circle that managed to gain on her, usually when the Rogues were moving towards her, she had a mask to protect her face. This time, there was the Rogues and Cisco, Caitlin, Iris and one still very smirking Len. 

 

“Everyone,” She smiled, brushing the ends of her red dress.

 

“What happened to date night?” Iris moved to talk to her.

 

“Still on it,” She smiled brightly, making her way towards her next stop to hide near.

 

“Barry decided to run and hide, making it more of a chase then date,” Len filled her in.

 

“You two do love your chases,” Mark shook his head.

 

“Who loves what?” Tony, great, all of them, out in the open, please don’t do bad things.

 

“We wouldn’t sweetheart,” Again with the speaking out loud.

 

“Thank you,” She bit down on her lip, smiling at Len who was causally sliding up to her side.

 

“Maybe we should get out of here,” He whispered, she swore that the shiver was due to the breeze, not him.

 

“Maybe,” She nodded.

 

“Text me later,” She heard Iris yell, listening to their voices quieten as Len led her away from the markets, to the sound of music.

 

“Lisa and I use to listen to this when we were younger,” Now Len looked nervous, she looked over at the small crowd surrounding the violin player. 

 

“You okay?” She ran her hand over his cheek.

 

“I am now,” He kissed her forehead.

 

“You missed,” Now it was her turn to smirk.

 

“Not yet,” He kissed just near her eye, then the other, her cheek, nose, last kiss to the corner of her mouth.

 

“Len,” She breathed out.

 

“Want to dance?” He linked their fingers together, his right hand on her waist.

 

“Rather do something else,” She spoke before her brain could catch up with her.

 

“Slow, I don’t want to ruin this,” Len moved them around in a small circle, she barely noticed they were moving,

 

“Len?” She looked up at him, her hand now on his shoulder,

 

“I don’t want to ruin us,” She barely caught his words.

 

“You won’t, we won’t,” She rest her head on his shoulder, happy to let him lead like most of their other dances.


End file.
